


The Phantom Walks

by flickawhip



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mostly just set up...Not real at all.





	

She sits alone, watching the woman... knows she must watch her, care for her. Still she watches, letting herself wait, and learn. She knows the woman did well to win Bake Off, she knows that, deep down, Candice has started to believe in herself, she needed only to watch and wait, and hope. She would still protect the woman, in silence. She needed to wait. 

She follows the woman, quietly, almost silently, until Candice is alone. Candice seems relaxed and so she waits, still watching, still aware of the pain beating in her heart, the longing to be closer to the woman. 

She walks alone, and waits. Soon, she knows, she will be needed.


End file.
